


Nothing Lasts Forever

by queensyul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Maledictus, Maledictus!Hyejoo, Olivia Hye x Gowon, Other, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards, hyewon, maybe some ChuuVes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensyul/pseuds/queensyul
Summary: Park Chaewon, who works in the Ministry of Magic, is sick of being stuck inside the office all day. However, she would never imagine what awaited her in the Wizarding World.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my very first longfic and the first I've ever did about Loona. I hope it's not that bad, enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch Park Chaewon and her friend Choi Yerim decided to change their routine in the Ministry of Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first ever Wizarding World fanfic! Well, I decided to do a Loona one first because I absolutely love them. Second, because I think the girls really fit this universe. They even wore Hogwarts uniforms!  
> Now, the most important. I'm not sure how many chapters this is gonna have, but I'll try to make the story the most complete possible.  
> I'm not really good at building relationships, so this is a little bit of a practice. I'm so sorry if it's not good at first, bur I'll do my best! I hope you enjoy reading.

 

* * *

\- Please, give me something important to do!

The young Park Chaewon followed her senior around his office, with pouty lips in an almost desperate attempt to get his atention. She was completely tired of dealing only with files and documentation, even though she had been working on the Ministry of Magic for only a few months.

\- But what you do is important, Chaewon. - the older man finally turned his face to her, evidently annoyed - We would all be lost if no one organized all those files. You know that, right?

\- I do, sir, but-

\- Good, then come back to work.

He again turned his back to her, and she just knew he wouldn’t listen to anything she’d try to say. Chaewon came back to her cubicle, complaining in whispers. Frustration was evident in her face, and it was the first Chaewon’s friend Yerim noticed.

\- Ugh, I can see something’s happened. Just say it already - Yerim approached Chaewon’s cubicle, leaving there a Chocolate Frog. She knew it always cheers her friend up. Chaewon opened a wide smile and soon grabbed the candy, hugging her friend.  
\- It’s just that senior Kim doesn’t think I’m able to actually work out there. - She pouted even more, now sitting on her chair and opening her Chocolate Frog.

\- You know it’s not like that, right? Because of that one incident, he rarely lets people under twenty one work outside the office. Just wait a little while, you’re nineteen. Oh, you got another Merlin card? - Yerim tried to confort her. Both girls wanted to have a chance to work with the real action, and always daydreamed about it. That day, Chaewon decided to finally ask for an opportunity. She failed, as expected.

\- But it’s not fair, we aren’t even aurors! - Chaewon threw the Merlin card in the trash can and bit the frog’s head off - I can’t take this office anymore, I wanted to go out even if I’m just following a senior. - She felt like the chocolate wasn’t so good as always. Maybe she was feeling too bitter.

\- You could talk with senior Haseul, she’s way kinder and I bet she can convince senior Kim - Yerim said, trying to cheer her friend up a little bit.  
\- Yeah, you’re probably right - Chaewon said, thoughtful - I think I’ll do it during lunch break. Do you have more Chocolate Frogs? Maybe I should try flattering her a bit.

 

* * *

 

Both girls left the office together, and managed to catch up with the senior right when she was entering the elevator. The other people in there didn’t say nothing, but their expressions were as sharp as a knife. They clearly didn’t wanna waste a single minute of their lunch time.

\- Senior Jo! What a pleasure to meet you here! - Yerim started in a very unnatural tone, which caused Chaewon to hit her with her elbow.

\- What she means is - Chaewon continued - we saw you leaving alone and thought about inviting you to have lunch with us. - Her voice sounded very sweet and honeyed, but slightly forced. Haseul didn’t seem to notice that, as she smiled widely.

\- That’s so sweet, girls! I’d love to!

The younger girls finally released the deep breath previously stuck on their chests. They had at least a chance.

The Ministry of Magic had its own cafeteria, so all they had to do was going to the right floor. As it was lunch time, the place was pretty crowded. Chaewon and Yerim couldn’t help looking restless when they finally sat down at a table with their food. They were anxious to get to the point, but didn’t want to look suspicious at the same time. Haseul was a really nice senior who fancied them a lot. The girls didn’t want to be seen as opportunist.

\- So, how are things going? - Chaewon said after taking a bite of her sandwich - I mean, is there anything new or unusual? Any investigation to start? - she tried to not look so interested, like it was just normal colleagues conversation.

\- Well - Haseul responded “We’ve been receiving some reports, but nothing that’s worth telling. - The senior looked very thoughtful, as if she was trying to reach something useful in her memory. But, suddenly, her faced changed into a pop-eyed expression.

\- Actually, there is something. But I don’t think I can tell you guys.

Both younger girls’ eyes popped. They leaned forward, so that Haseul wouldn’t have to speak loud.

\- Why not? - Yerim whispered - Is it that confidential? - The older woman hesitated before responding. Usually, the ones who weren’t strictly conected to bigger cases didn’t know much about it.

\- Why do you girls wanna know? - Haseul’s expression displayed suspicion. Yerim was quicker this time.

\- Well, we work on the same office, right? I think we deserve to know what’s going on. - Chaewon just nodded, supporting her friend’s idea.

Haseul stared both of them. Would tell them compromise all the operation? Unlikely. The girls were trustworthy. She’d say, at least. What could two trainees do after all?

\- Fine, I’ll tell you. - The woman gave up - But you didn’t hear this from me. Deal?

Chaewon and Yerim nodded.

\- Deal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you make it here, hey! If you have interest, my twitter is @queensyul. I'd love to have a good talk with you all!


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Chaewon and Yerim to talk to their senior, Haseul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back :) I decided to keep writing it because I really like my ideas and I think that Potterhead Orbits will like it too. I'll spread the word on twitter also, and I'd love if you did it too!

 

* * *

 

\- It’s something like this: some months ago, a woman came in person to report an illegal magical circus. We don’t even know who she was, the report was anonymous. She even handed us some flyers, so we knew it wasn’t a joke. - Haseul made a little pause. - Our department tried making official visits, but the circus was never on the addresses we had. So we started believing either the exact location was always changing or they had strong enough magical barriers to keep the Ministry away.

The girls were even leaning forward in excitement, waiting for Haseul to tell them more.

-So, that’s it. Our department knows about the circus’ existence for months but they weren’t able to actually investigate it. Every time they had an address and sent someone there, nothing was ever found. - The woman finished speaking, and there was an awkward silence for a few moments.

\- Were them all remarkable officials? - Chaewon finally said.

\- I beg your pardon? - Haseul questioned. Chaewon poked her forgotten sandwich on the plate.

\- The people our department sent, I mean. If they’re known in the Ministry, the circus’ owner might know them too. I’m pretty sure he may have an informant too. - Haseul seemed to be thinking about the things the younger girl said.

\- I guess that makes sense. Do you mind if I suggest that to the investigators?

Chaewon smiled.

\- Absolutely not, senior Jo.

* * *

 

 

\- Uhh, I’m not sure if I want to do this anymore. - Yerim had a trembling voice.

\- Why not? I thought we were in this together! Chaewon could see her friend was a bit shaken, but they had both agreed they wanted to do this. It wasn’t only her idea.

-I-I don’t know. What she said... it looks pretty dangerous. - Choi grabbed her cup of tea, keeping it next to her face and warming her hands with the heat. - Chaewon, you know I’m just an average witch. Dueling is not my greatest skill. We both know you’re way more qualified than me to go out there.

They just stared at each other for a while. Yerim wan’t sad at all, she was only afraid she’d let her friend down.

\- I can still help you, okay? - The girl kept talking, since Chaewon said nothing. - If you get this, I’ll do anything possible to help you from the outside. I can brew you potions if you need, I can do research... I just don’t want to do any risky things.

Chaewon was about to throw at Yerim’s face that they were supposed to do that together and tons of other things, but she stopped to think. Her friend seemed really scared. And the whole situation was, in fact, dangerous.

Chaewon sighed.

That’s fine. Really. I wanted you to work with me, but... If I get the job they will assign someone else to. - None of them said anyhting for a little while. Yerim left the room to go look for a file in another department. Chaewon was alone in the office.

\- The sooner I get to talk to the head of the office, the better - she thought, and also left the room. She had no time to be let down by that situation.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Excuse me, Ms. Kwon - Chaewon said before entering the Head of Department’s office. The room had a really high ceiling, and appeared to be clearer than the other rooms. Countless files and pieces of parchment were flying in and out of drawers, and some even left the office. Chaewon had to watch out for herself in order not to be hit by other bewitched things. A man had left the place in the moment Chaewon stepped in, so the woman invited her in.

\- Park Chaewon, huh? - said Kwon Boa - What brings you here, young witch?

\- I, huh... - the girl was so astonished by everything in the office she almost forgot her real purpose to be there. - Oh. I’ve heard that your... investigation is not going very well. - The woman’s expression suddenly hardened. With a wave of her wand she slammed the door.

\- Where did you get that information from? - The woman’s voice was oddly calm, although her face looked frightening. - That’s really private information. No one who’s not involved should know.

Chaewon really thought for a moment that she would be obliviated and fired.

\- I-I just want to help, ma’am. I’ve been working here for two years and I’ve never left the Ministry building to work. I think I’m qualified to do it. - Boa’s expression had softened a bit, but she was still tense.

\- Tell me about it. - She leaned forward, paying attention to the girl’s every word.

\- I know you didn’t find the exact location of the circus yet, and it seems to change everytime. - Chaewon carefully thought before speaking. - I think you’re getting too much attention by sending big groups of aurors every time. In every show, the circus is in a different place. I might know someone from the outside who can give me the precise places.

She couldn’t read her superior’s expression, but a movement of her eyes told her to keep talking.

\- If you send me, I want to go alone. No aurors or anything. They always want to deal with things using violence, and if there is any wizard, muggle or creature that could get hurt... - her voice trembled. Park Chaewon was really sensible when it came to the way aurors liked to get things done. She always wanted to save the largest number of people or creatures that was possible. She had to come with a plan to shut down the circus without deaths.

Boa straightened up. She seemed to be considering Chaewon’s words.

\- I will contemplate it. - The woman said in a bitter voice - I’ll send you an owl if I determine anything. You’re dismissed, darling.

Chaewon hadn’t noticed that the bewitched letters and pieces of parchment had stopped flying around until they were flying again. The other witch waved her wand one more time and the door slammed open. The young witch got up as her superior began her work again, trying not to let her confusion be known. She was expecting any kind of answer right away. She quickly walked through the door, so Boa wouldn’t have to tell her to leave again. It slammed again when she had just stepped out of the room. That couldn’t be a good sign.

 

* * *

 

Before leaving, Chaewon went up the Ministry’s owlery (even though it was underground) to send a letter to the person she knew that could find the circus’ whereabouts. Even if she couldn’t join the case, she thought it would be useful information to her superiors. The witch enchanted the parchment, so its content would only be revealed to the right person, and picked a small, dark short-eared owl to do the delivery. She just observed the bird fly away, feeling more determined than ever.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here am I again :D From now on I'm not sure if I'll be able to post every week since my daiy life is pretty hurried. But I'll do my best! I want to post well written chapters, even if it takes a while to write.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chaewon was so absort in thoughts when she apparated onto the front door she didn’t realized the chattering until she stepped into the apartment. The witch and her best friend Jiwoo had agreed to share a house when they left Hogwarts, and so they did. She had just opened the door when she saw a Puffskein hopping through it. Less than a second later she was pushed onto the ground.

\- Someone grab that Puffskein! - Jiwoo yelled.

Chaewon was already a little dizzy due to the apparation, so she could barely get up when she was pushed to the ground. While her head was spinning she was able to hear a known voice screaming “Accio!”, but she didn’t acknowledge who was its owner at first. The Puffskein flew across the hallway straight to the witch who cast the charm. The young witch finally got up and was face to face to Kim Jungeun.

The Gryffindor had gone to Romania right after graduation, to work with dragons. Seeing her there was quite unexpected.

\- Well, it was supposed to be a surprise - Jiwoo said behind them - But that little guy over there escaped from the cage. - She carefully grabbed the creature from Jungeun’s hands and went inside again. - Why are you two still standing outside? Come on in!

Kim Jiwoo owned a magical pet store and their apartment was right above it, so it was not rare to see creatures running/flying/hopping all over the rooms. The witch was nearly overprotective over the pets. All of the young witches got into the apartment, and only then Chaewon could hug her friend.

\- It’s been so long, what are you doing here?! - Jungeun smelled like burned leather and nutmeg.

\- I was sent back here to buy somethings, and I decided to make a visit. - They both gathered together on the couch, and Jiwoo left the living room to put the Puffskein back on its cage.

\- How long are you staying here? I’m really glad you’re back! - Chaewon tied up her hair, still surprised with the blonde’s presence. She even forgot how tired she was.

\- To be honest, I need to buy the supplies and go right back. I apparated, you see. But only some dozens of miles at once, then I need to rest. I can’t take too long here.

The younger witch’s smile disappeared. They hadn’t seen each other for years and Jungeun was about to leave again.

\- Please, stay here for the night. And tomorrow I’m going with you to buy whatever you have to.

A little smile became visible in Jungeun’s lips.

\- Would you do that? You’re still working in the Ministry, right?

\- Yes, I am, but we could go before my period. I wanted to ask you for some help, also.

Three cups and flew through the living room, landing graciously on the table, and Jiwoo came right behind them.

\- I thought you guys might want a cup of tea, after all that mess. Specially you, Chaewon, you look like you had a tough day at work. – Jiwoo joined them, sitting on her armchair. – Anything you can share?

Chaewon waited for the tea pot to serve her tea and took a sip before thinking about it. Would it be a good thing to share it? Was it Top Secret? She would ask for Jungeun’s help anyway. Why not tell Jiwoo too?

So she did it.

\- For Merlin’s beard, do they keep creatures there? – Jiwoo looked totally shocked, but Chaewon had already expected that. Jungeun, otherwise, seemed to be examining the situation.

\- It looks... intriguing. But I bet you can work it out. You’re a special witch, Park Chaewon. I acknowledge it since we were in school, and, I beg your pardon, the Ministry has to be damn stupid to waste someone with your potential.

Chaewon tried not to smile, and stared her tea. She really admired Jungeun, and being complimented by her was really meaningful.

\- Well, I have to wait. Ms. Kwon said she would send me an owl if she decided something. She’ll probably evaluate the circumstances, dig into my records, and things like that. My hopes aren’t very high. – She put her tea cup on the table, and didn’t stop the tea pot from filling it again. She wouldn’t drink it anyways.

\- You two should get some rest. Specially you, Jungeun. Your trip was long and tiring. – Jiwoo said after a couple minutes of silence. – Come on and go take a shower. You can sleep on the extra bed in Chaewon’s room.

Jiwoo got up again, and the dishware vanished with a wave of her wand. She just wasn’t able to stay still for too long. The witch told the girls she would take a last look on her creatures and apparated there.

\- I really should take a shower. – Jungeun got up and stretched – My hair’s terribly dirty, and we have to wake up pretty early so you can get to work on time. She winked at Chaewon and made her way to the bathroom. Heat made the younger witch’s cheeks turn a little red. She had forgotten the crush she had on Jungeun during school time until that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if y'all mind following me on twitter, it's @queensyul.  
> I seriously hope you guys like what I write, and hope you look forward to the next chapters!


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams coming true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated, I literally haven't touched my laptop in ages :c but I pinky promise I'll post regularly from now!  
> Please, enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

 

Chaewon dreamed she had been fired. Ms. Kwon Boa herself had gathered her stuff in a box and magically thrown her out of the building. It felt so real the witch nearly yelled as she woke up. What pulled her out of the nightmare was a big and beautiful-looking owl scratching the window.

After a few seconds of confusion she realized it was the Head of Department’s response.

She quickly let the owl in. It flew in circles before landing onto Chaewon’s bed, and stretched out one leg so she could get the piece of parchment out of it. The girl was so excited about the letter that she forgot to pay the owl, so it pecked her hand.

\- Ouch! – immediatly she started sucking on her finger in order to coagulate the blood – I’m sorry! Wait a second.

Her wand was nowhere to be seen, so she searched for a few Knuckles on her drawer. The owl left right after Chaewon placed the coins inside the little purse it had tied to the other leg, and she could finally read the letter.

 

_“Dear Miss Park_

_I looked into your files and school records after our little conversation yesterday and, I must acknowledge, you’ve been an exemplar witch. Your O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts are excepcional, and most of your former teachers have good things to say about you. Of course we can’t forget your contribution to the Ministry. Ever since you were admitted you’ve shown great skills to deal with the issues that were presented to you, and I truly admire that. Finer skills than most workers of your age. That’s the reason why I decided to trust you and include you in the mentioned investigation. Be in my office by 9 AM, strictly, for details._

_Atenciously, Kwon Boa, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Improper Use of Magic Office, Ministry of Magic.”_

 

The girl read the letter again and again, unable to contain her excitement. Her first thought was to send an owl to Yerim, but then she remembered her friend had quit their plan. Before she could even be sad about it, there were knocks on the door.

\- Oh, you’re already awake! – it was Jungeun, surprised to see her friend already up – I didn’t think you’d get up by yourself at this time. You only go to work at 9, right?

Chaewon looked at her bedside clock: it was nearly six in the morning. She had completely forgotten she would go shopping with Jungeun.

\- Yeah, sure. I’ll just take a shower and we can go

 

* * *

 

Chaewon and Jungeun left fifteen minutes later. The younger witch had already sent her response to Ms. Kwon, and the two girls would have breakfast somewhere before going wherever Jungeun had to.

\- Where are we going anyway? – Chaewon asked at the moment they stepped on the street.

\- The Knockturn Alley – Jungeun responded, without looking at her friend.

Chaewon nearly choked.

\- The Knockturn Alley? Are you insane? – The girl stopped walking, waiting for answers. She would never expect that her old friend would be messing with the Dark Arts.

\- Hey, hey, calm down – Jungeun hurried tp explain – You know I work with dragons, right? There are things we need we can’t even find in Romania.

Chaewon listened patiently, getting calmer every second but still a little distrustful. Everything she heard her whole life about that place was wicked and vile. The girl would never step foot there even for curiosity.

According to Jungeun, the baby dragons were getting sick. There was some sort of pest, worms or slugs, attacking their flesh. The mother dragons would try to burn the invaders away but ended up burning their own babies, since their skin’s not resistent enough yet.

Still hesitant, Chaewon agreed to go. Only because she was touched by the baby dragons.

\- I need to buy repellent to the other dragon keepers and ingredients to make a potion for the little babies. While I’m here, they’re trying to find out how the worms got inside the reserve. Or what’s wrong with the environment for them to be so abundant.

Chaewon listened thoughtfully to everything her friend said about what she was meant to do there, even though she was still a tiny bit scared of going to the Knockturn Alley. Honestly, her biggest fear was the type of wizard that usually attend places like this. She was raised to be scared of Dark Wizards.

\- We’re getting there. You’re ready? – Jungeun stopped walking again.

The younger witch looked around. They were still on the Diagon Alley. She knew one of the ways to the Knockturn Alley was through the first one, but didn’t know exactly how to get there.

\- How are we supposed to-

Jungeun grabbed Chaewon’s hand and they apparated.

 

* * *

 

The sensation of being dragged into apparition is always the worst. Imagine being in a disoriented rollercoaster. It’s ten times worse. Since you’re not in control of the apparition, you’re pushed and pulled towards every direction possible. It seems like it will never end, until it does.

Both girls landed, and Chaewon felt her breakfast go all the way back to her mouth. Jungeun patted her friend’s back and gave her a Chocolate Frog she had in her pocket. The girl smiled widely. It would always cheer her up.

Only then they were able to explore the place they had landed. To Chaewon, the place was even more hostile than she had ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short, but I'm working on writing longer ones! Hopefuly, it won't be boring lol


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun takes Chaewon to a little tour on the Knockturn Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who thought they'd have time to write but actually didn't? Me, exactly. I promise I won't stop writing but the frequency will be kinda messed up. I hope you guys understand! And also, I probably won't update in July because I won't have my notebook.

* * *

 

It was dirty, filthy and, mostly, scary. The next thing Chaewon knew was that she was thankful her wardrobe choice wasn’t colorful and bright. The last thing she wanted was drawing unwanted attention. The people in there were the shaggiest and most spine-chilling the young girl had ever seen. Jungeun, who knew how to act in these kind of places, quickly grabbed Chaewon’s wrist and pulled her into the crowd.

\- I know exactly where we need to go, don’t make eye contact with anyone – Jungeun hissed, keeping her friend close. The last thing she wanted was the girl to get hurt or harassed by someone. The people there could scent innocence.

Although Chaewon tried to hide her curiosity, it was impossible not to look everywhere. There were noises from all directions. Sellers shouting, people talking, creatures growling. She saw a witch trying to convince and oddly looking wizard to buy a pot full of what looked like human fingernails. A store had incredibly old, big and dirty books, some of which had suspicious red stains on the cover. A street vendor announced rusty knives and other instruments the girl couldn’t acknowledge. It was something like the Diagon Alleyon a crowded day, but with scary prducts and scary people.

Finally, Jungeun dragged Chaewon into a store. It smelled like old, musty houses and seemed like it’d never been cleaned. There were layers of dust in the shelves and mold spreading onto the walls. It was also dark, very dark, and had a single dirty window. She just kept looking around while her friend did her business, careful not to touch anything. The more the girl looked into the shelves, the more she found products she had tought her whole life that were strictly banned.

\- Chaewon, let’s go – She gave the shelf one last look before leaving the store with Jungeun.

\- I don’t like it here – The younger girl mumbled. She suddenly felt as if she was a whining kid, crying to go home. Her cheeks were red, she didn’t know if it was the cold weather or shame.

\- I can see that – Jungeun swiftly stuffed a small maroon sack inside her satchet – You know, if you want to be a good ministry agent and all, you got to learn how to be resilient.

The younger girl’s nose twitched. She was caught with her pants down. Chaewon hadn’t even thought about how sensitive she was, and how it would affect her work. She was starting to regret getting out of her comfort zone and it wasn’t even 9 AM.

\- Uhm... maybe, just maybe, you’re right. I need to learn how to deal with things that make me uncomfortable if I want to convince my boss it was a good shot to put me in an investigation. – Chaewon pouted. She often liked being delicate and petite, and people to notice it, but perhaps it wasn’t a really good quality after all – Do we have anywhere else to go? – She asked, trying to change the subject.

\- Yeah there’s one more place yet. I’ll walk you to work after that, right? – The older girl was thinking of any advice she could give Chaewon, and of course she noticed the sudden change on the subject. Maybe she could bring it up one more time later.

\- If that doesn’t bother you, it would be nice – The girl linked arms with her friend. She didn’t want to get lost in a place like that.

The visit to the other store took longer than to the first one. Jungeun entered a separate, and Chaewon waited patiently for her. There was no reason to be in a hurry, but the girl felt like the time wouldn’t pass. She was so, so anxious for the meeting with her boss she would look at her watch every two minutes. A few minutes later Jungeun bursted out of the room, clearly upset. Even her steps were angry. She grabbed Chaewon’s wrist and dragged her out of the store, without a word.

\- Hey, what happened? – Chaewon managed to say, realising herself from her friend’s grip.

\- I’d rather not talk about this right now. Let’s just go. – Jungeun didn’t even check on her friend and just walked away from there. Chaewon had to run a bit to catch up.

\- Alright, but... Are you okay? – Jungeun just nodded. Chaewon didn’t want to bother her, so she didn’t ask anything else.

Jungeun stayed quiet until they left the Knockturn Alley. Suddenly, she looked disturbed. They stopped in front of a drink store.

\- Look, I’m sorry. – Jungeun started – I didn’t mean to treat you badly. It’s just that... – Her voice cracked, and she took a break to breathe and recompose herself. – Everything went wrong.

\- What do you mean? Can you tell me that?

\- It’s nothing serious. The guy didn’t want to sell me what I needed. I guess I’ll have to stay here for a little longer until I find someone who does. – She searched for her friend’s hand and squeezed a little. – I’m worried about the baby dragons, that’s all. Can I buy you some pumpkin juice before I take you to work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised longer chapters, but I took so long to write this one and I didn't want to leave you all with nothing :(( once again, I'm so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually got here, please leave kudos and comments. I'd love to know what you think about it! If this doesn't flop I'll think about posting more chapters, xoxo!


End file.
